High School Has Its Moments
by silverdragon994
Summary: He got distracted by her, and her cheerleading uniform. She just looked so beautiful. To bad beauty cost him the game... Damn uniforms... [NejiTen] [Request from sora girlfriend]


_This is a request from sora girlfriend and I would have guessed that she would request something like this, cause of her spunk and love for cheerleading. Enjoy sora girlfriend._

**High School Has Its Moments summary: **So she became a cheerleader, and he was on the basketball team captain. It's all good! That is, until she made him lose the game. And…she was in a cheerleading outfit. It's bound to happen. _– NejiTen – Request._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**High School Has Its Moments – Request from sora girlfriend**

* * *

It's bound to happen to anyone. Really, she believes, it's bound to happen to anyone – jumping and hopping around in a skimpy uniform, shouting and cheering, back flipping and somersaulting. Not to mention pom-poms in the hues of the school's ritual colors – green and gold – also the colors of Konoha.

Green describes the free land of Konoha, where "buffalos" roam free and have free will. These "buffalos" don't mean cattle, but stand for the people of the village. And would they have a royal purple instead – meaning royalty and majestically wonderful beings – Sound would have murdered them for even thinking of picking _their _dye.

Gold resources the nobility of Konoha and the power of it. The Godaime would have also chosen a better color – one with as much power and flames behind it, red for example – as to the shiny tone of yellow, but as much to her dismay, what the ancestors have chosen, that stayed.

And, right now, the ancestors would have liked the captain of the basketball team – otherwise known as Fate Lord, or Neji Hyuuga to be precise – to keep his head focused on the game, and _not_ on his hormones. His hormones attracting towards a certain captain of the cheerleading team – Tenten Kurokawa. Yes her name meant Heavens and her last name meant black river, but that's just what she was.

She was a heaven and at the same time she had a dark side to the world. But that was life – and this was high school.

Ten minutes into the game and Neji lost track of where his team was.

"…Where are we?" he asked aloofly harsh. Naruto stared at him with a look that was obliviously readable.

"Man, have you lost it! That fate shit drilled into your brain and turned it to mush hasn't it?" Naruto laughed.

Neji shot him the, "I'm-the-captain-and-you're-not-so-you-do-what-I-say" expression. The blonde immediately stopped.

"Dore dore, Hyuuga? Have the cheerleaders finally gotten to you? Precisely the captain?" Sasuke mocked and eyed the Kurokawa girl. "Looks like its captain and captain love in high school."

"The plan is," Neji started, ignoring Sasuke, "Shikamaru's going to block defense thirty one, Naruto's going to block offense eleven, Uchiha, you pass me the ball, Chouji you block anyone that gets in my way, and as for you Lee, you block anyone that intersects Uchiha. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Sure, whatever."

"YOU GOT IT!"

"(munch, munch, munch) Yep! (munch)"

"Aa."

"Good. Ready?"

"ONE, TWO, THREE, KONOHA WOLVES!" The boys hooted and split up in Neji's orders. Sasuke handclapped the ball away from the opposing enemy – in war and in high school – Dosu. Sprinting in action, Lee blocked offense as the Uchiha tossed the red orange rubber ball to Neji.

The Hyuuga prodigy caught the ball and ran for the hoop. But what happened – he was taken off guard – was the cheerleaders' chant: _"Go, go Neji, let's go! Go, go Neji, let's go!"_

He paused from his mad dash and stared to his left. There they were – the cheerleaders, in their green and gold meager outfits, and the skirts were _so_ short…and Neji was…drooling…? Tenten smiled and blushed prettily when she noticed him watch her and continued to cheer: _"No, no, no lie! We are the best, so believe it, you better die! Our captain is the greatest and our team will beat you! Go, go, and go! See him run?!"_

"YO, YO NEJI! I CAN'T HOLD HIM OFF ANY LONG– HE'S GOT OUR BALL!"

Neji snapped out of his haze and the next thing he saw was an elbow. And then…nothing.

* * *

Neji's eyes flapped open to see white walls, pearly clean blankets and pillows, chairs and a large desk. He eyed the corners of his sides and glared at the head resting on her arms. She lay on his bed – asleep, due to the soft subconscious murmurs.

He smirked and brushed his fingertips against her soft russet hair. "Tenten…" his voice was soft but harsh in his boyish way.

The Kurokawa beauty shot up and on instinct grabbed his wrist – twisting it fiercely before noticing Neji cringe. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with joy as she jumped on the reformatory bed, hugging the brains out of the basketball captain.

"Neji!" Tenten breathed as she swung her leg over his lower waist – and she didn't even realize it. "You're okay!"

She continued to squeeze him as he atoned a faint pink. "Of course. Fate took its course."

Tenten dropped her arms and let them hang loosely. She smiled slightly and rested her head upon Neji's hard chest. "Neji?"

"Hn?" He glided his fingers against her back and smirked. Tenten was feeling awfully loving today.

"We lost." She stated and closed her eyes. Swinging her leg back to let it rest on top of the other, she looped her fingers with Neji's and closed her eyes. "Gomen Neji-kun…I really need to talk to Kurenai-senpai about these uniforms…they really do seem to get in the way of your game…"

Neji gazed at her and smirked. "Well…High school has its moments…"

But Tenten fell asleep. The boy smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good night Tenten, good night…"

And what they didn't know is that Gai finally won his bet against Kakashi. And that the cheerleaders and the team were watching them from the reformatory door. And that Tsunade had slapped Jiraiya upside his head for saying such perverted things about the sleeping couple. And that Lee was crying a thousand youthful tears of joy. And that Tenten was dreaming of Neji. And that Neji was dreaming about Tenten.

And that high school really does have its moments. Especially when rumors will travel around the whole campus – courtesy of the photo Naruto and Kiba just took.

And when the two awoke from the flash, all they could think to do – "BASTARDS ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

_The End_


End file.
